The present invention relates to a karaoke apparatus and more particularly to a karaoke apparatus capable of changing a live singing voice to a similar voice of an original singer of a karaoke song.
There has been proposed a karaoke apparatus that can variably process a live singing voice to make a karaoke player sing joyful, or sing better. In such a karaoke apparatus, there is known a voice converter device to alter the singing voice drastically to make the voice queer or funny. Further, a sophisticated karaoke apparatus can create a chorus voice having a three-step higher pitch from the singing voice to make harmony, for instance.
Karaoke players desire that they would sing like a professional singer (original singer) of an entry karaoke song. However, in the conventional karaoke apparatus, it was not possible to convert the voice of the karaoke player to a model voice of the professional singer.